lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Charlie Pace
| Última = | RazónAus = para intentar convencer a Liam de que regrese a Drive Shaft. | RazónViaje = para volver con Drive Shaft. | Edad = 28 | Nacimiento = 1979 | Muerte = 21 de diciembre de 2004 | MuerteRazon= Ahogado en El Espejo | DeathEp = | Lugar = Manchester, Reino Unido | Profesión = Bajista de Driveshaft | Centrados = | Flash = | Familia = Dexter Stratton, bisabuelo Simon Pace, padre Megan Pace, madre Liam Pace, hermano Karen Pace, cuñada Megan Pace, sobrina | S6=True | S6Ep=Apariciones de personajes#CharlieS6 }} :«Charlie» redirige aquí. Para ver información sobre el hijo de Desmond y Penny, entra en: Charlie Hume Charlie Hieronymus Pace era un superviviente de la sección central del vuelo 815 de Oceanic. Antes del accidente, Charlie era el bajista y la segunda voz del grupo Drive Shaft. Por otra parte, su adicción a las drogas y sus dudas fueron los mayores obstáculos en su vida. Como a muchos de los supervivientes, el accidente proporcionó a Charlie un nuevo comienzo, aunque murió en un heroico intento por lograr que sus compañeros fueran rescatados. En la Isla, Charlie inició una relación con Claire Littleton. Después de evitar la muerte profetizada por Desmond diversas veces, Charlie murió voluntariamente para salvar a los otros supervivientes. Se ahogó el día 91 y, tras volver de el Espejo, Desmond se lo contó a todos los demás. Cuando Hurley salió de la Isla, es visitado por visiones de Charlie, que le dicen que debe volver a la Isla. Antes del accidente Infancia Charlie fue criado como devoto católico y sirvió de monaguillo siendo un adolescente. Un año, recibió un piano como regalo de Navidad de su madre, porque ella pudo ver que tenía talento para la música. El padre de Charlie, sin embargo, se opuso completamente a esta carrera y creyó que Charlie y Liam serían carniceros como él. A pesar de esto el padre de Charlie lo ayudó a nadar, enseñándole cuando niño. Principios de su vida musical , Desmond reconoce a Charlie en las calles de Londres. ]] Charlie perfeccionó su talento con los años, practicando y cantando en las calles por dinero. Estaba en esta actividad cuando se cruzó con Desmond. La primera vez que Desmond «vivió ese día», no notó a Charlie. Cuando Desmond revivió su pasado luego de usar la llave de seguridad, Desmond reconoció a Charlie, y le contó que estaban juntos en una Isla. Charlie respondió a esa afirmación refiriéndose al por qué no se deben usar drogas. En otra ocasión, durante su fase de actuar en la calle, Charlie estaba tocando cuando empezó a llover. Charlie recogió rápido y se alejó. Cuando pasó por un callejón, vio a una mujer siendo atracada en un callejón. Charlie corrió a ayudarla, y ella le llamó «héroe». Las subidas y caídas de Drive Shaft Cuando creció, Charlie y su hermano Liam formaron la banda Driveshaft, componiendo la música en su piano. Un día, un neumático de la furgoneta donde estaba la banda se pinchó. Tratando de cambiar el neumático en la lluvia, Charlie no era optimista de que su canción saliera al aire causando gran impresión y quiso marcharse porque su álbum nadie lo compraba. Según él ellos eran «una broma sangrienta». De repente Roderick interrumpió porque su canción «You All Everybody» se escuchaba en la radio. Todos comenzaron a reírse y divertirse; su esperanza había sido restaurada. Driveshaft pronto se volvió en banda de un solo éxito y la presión de ser una estrella del rock consumió a Liam, quien comenzó a consumir heroína. Durante su segundo viaje a Finlandia, Charlie dormía en un cuarto de hotel con dos mujeres cuando Liam de pronto entró en el cuarto. Él quiso dar el anillo DS a Charlie como un regalo de Navidad. Aunque Liam fue el primero que nació en la familia, él quiso que el anillo estuviera seguro y Charlie sería la persona indicada para llevarlo porque no consumía ninguna droga. Charlie estaba en contra de que Liam consumiera droga, aunque el estrés de estar en Driveshaft eventualmente lo llevó a consumirla también, con lo que formó su adicción. Cuando la hija de Liam, Megan, nació, Charlie lo buscó para que fuera a conocerla (lo consiguió drogado). Karen, la esposa de Liam, estaba sola en el hospital. A causa de los hábitos destructivos de Liam, la banda comenzó a perder su magia. Incluso intentaron ganar algo de dinero al publicitar pañales, con una versión de su único éxito «You all everybody». Este intento falló también por culpa de Liam. Luego en el apartamento, Charlie mostró a Liam la última posibilidad de volver la banda a la vida- una canción que él había escrito llamada «Saved». Aunque a Liam le gustaba esto y creyera que ellos podrían hacerlo, él no podía resistirse a la heroína. Liam vendió el piano de Charlie para poder comprar un boleto a Australia, donde había una clínica de rehabilitación. Liam quiso girar su vida porque su esposa amenazaba con abandonarlo si él no lo hiciera. Cuando Liam se fue, Drive Shaft dejó de existir. Drogadicción Luego de la partida de Liam, el distribuidor de drogas de Charlie, Tommy, le sugirió que podría iniciar una relación con Lucy Heatherton, la hija de un acaudalado empresario, así podría robarle para pagar sus drogas. Así lo hizo, pero sus sentimientos por ella evitó que la traicionara. Lucy terminó con él, sin embargo, cuando descubrió la intenciones originales de Charlie. Años después de la caída de Driveshaft, Charlie voló a Sydney para tratar de convencer a Liam, quien ahora vivía feliz con su esposa e hijos, para reunir a la banda. Liam se negó y en su lugar le ofreció refugio a Charlie mientras intentaba dejar su adicción a las drogas. Charlie se burló de esto y se compró un billete para embarcar en el Vuelo 815 de Oceanic, asiento 29C. La noche antes del vuelo, una mujer llamada Lily pasó la noche con él, fingiendo ser admiradora de Driveshaft. A la mañana siguiente, ambos pelearon por el último sobre de heroína, que Charlie había estado escondiendo. Ella dejó la habitación después de la pelea, llamándole «patético». En el avión, Charlie huyó de Cindy Chandler, una azafata, mientras buscaba un baño desocupado. Al entrar y bloquear la puerta, consumió algo de heroína de un sobre escondido en su zapato. Lanzó el resto de la droga por el retrete. Justo después de esto, el avión comenzó a experimentar una fuerte turbulencia; Charlie volvió rápidamente a su asiento y se ajustó su cinturón de seguridad. En la Isla Primera temporada (días 1 a 44) El primer pensamiento de Charlie después del accidente fue su necesidad de meterse droga. Por eso, insistió a Jack para ir con él y Kate a recuperar el transceptor de la cabina del avión. Mientras Jack y Kate estaban ocupados buscando en las ruinas de la cabina, Charlie estaba en el baño recuperando su sobre de heroína. («Pilot - Part 1») Después de ser arreglado el transmisor, Kate reunió a un grupo de supervivientes, incluyendo a Charlie. Juntos irían a una de las zonas altas de la Isla, donde pudieron escuchar el mensaje de ayuda de Rousseau. Durante la excursión, el grupo fue atacado por un oso polar, que Sawyer mató. («Pilot - Part 2») Al poco de haberse estrellado, Charlie se hizo amigo de muchos de los otros supervivientes, incluyendo Sayid, Jack y Hurley. John Locke ayudó a Charlie a dejar su adicción al intercambiar las drogas por su guitarra. («House of the Rising Sun») Charlie estuvo agradecido inicialmente, pero la abstinencia causó que buscara a Locke y le exigiera sus drogas. Locke le dijo a Charlie que podía pedir su heroína tres veces y que la última vez, Locke se la devolvería. John mantuvo su promesa y cuando Charlie recuperó sus drogas, las lanzó al fuego, comenzando una dolorosa aventura de abstinencia. El mismo día, Charlie discutió con Jack en las cuevas y causó que una de las cuevas colapsara, atrapando a Jack dentro. Charlie decidió tratar de salvar a Jack, y lo logró. («The Moth») Charlie inició rápidamente una amistad con Claire Littleton, una sobreviviente embarazada de más o menos su edad. Decidió hacerle compañía y la ayudó en lo que necesitara. Cuando la mitad del grupo se mudó a las cuevas, Charlie se fue con ellos, mientras Claire se quedó en la playa. Convenció a Claire de irse a las cuevas para llevarse su mantequilla de maní imaginaria, porque él sabía que a ella le encantaba. Gradualmente se hicieron muy buenos amigos y Charlie comenzó a sentirse atraído por ella, y gradualmente se convirtió en amor verdadero. («Confidence Man») salvando a Charlie. ]] Después de que Claire tuvo una serie de sueños perturbadores y fue aparentemente atacada a media noche, Charlie la defendió mientras los demás pensaban que solo estaba estresada y que no corría peligro. Resultó que Charlie estaba en lo correcto al creer en Claire, porque al día siguiente Ethan Rom, uno de los Otros que se hizo pasar por sobreviviente, abordó a Charlie y Claire en la selva. Los atacó y los raptó, arrastrándolos a través de la selva. («Raised by Another») Como advertencia a los demás supervivientes, Ethan colgó a Charlie en un gran árbol en la selva y lo dejó allí para que muriera. Pareció que era muy tarde para Charlie al momento en que Kate y Jack encontraron su cuerpo, pero eventualmente, después de una intensa lucha por salvarlo, Jack pudo resucitarlo. Sin embargo, Charlie se negó a contar lo que en realidad le pasó y todo lo sucedido sigue siendo un misterio. Charlie dejó de hablar, y se negó a contarles lo que le pasó en la selva, distanciándose temporalmente del resto de los supervivientes. Rose ayudó a Charlie a superar el rapto de Claire, al contarle que ella creía que su esposo estaba vivo, aunque estaba en la sección posterior cuando el avión se quebró en pleno vuelo. («Whatever the Case May Be») Mientras Locke y Boone regresaban de un día de excavación, Claire apareció de repente, sin tener recuerdos de lo que había sucedido después del accidente ni de su amistad con Charlie. Él no le contó qué le pasó, o por qué todos la miraban con miedo. Claire sin embargo acabó enterándose gracias a Shannon. Con Claire como cebo, los supervivientes capturaron a Ethan y decidieron hacerlo prisionero e interrogarlo. Su plan falló cuando Charlie lo mató, al dispararle seis veces en el pecho. («Homecoming») Hurley temía que Charlie estuviera sufriendo de estrés post traumático, y consultó con Sayid, un ex soldado, cómo podía ayudar a Charlie. Sayid decidió acercarse a Charlie y decirle que lo que pasó con Ethan lo recordaría toda la vida, y que él no estaba solo - ni debía pretender estarlo. («Outlaws») Poco después, Claire tuvo contracciones y dio a luz un sano varón, que llamó Aaron. y Charlie en busca de Aaron ]] Un par de días después, apareció Danielle Rousseau, una francesa que llevaba en la isla viviendo durante 16 años. Su hija, Alex, fue raptada por los Otros. Llegó al campamento de los supervivientes para advertirles que los Otros vendrían por el niño. («Exodus - Part 1») Cuando no hubo nadie cerca, ella atacó a Claire y le robó el bebé, esperando intercambiarlo por su hija. Charlie y Sayid fueron tras ella, después de que Charlie prometiera a Claire que le traería a Aaron de vuelta. Durante la persecución, Charlie fue herido por una de las trampas de Danielle. En un punto, se detuvieron ante otro avión caído en la isla. Sayid le reveló a Charlie que habían imágenes de la Virgen María con heroína dentro de ellas en el aeroplano. En la noche, finalmente atraparon a Rousseau, y rescataron a Aaron. Charlie, furioso, le dijo patética a Danielle, así como Lily le había llamado en el pasado a él. Charlie volvió al avión a coger una de las estatuas de Virgen María, una vez que devolvieron al bebé. Charlie y Sayid regresaron a las cuevas, y Charlie devolvió a Aaron a una alegre Claire. («Exodus - Part 2») («Exodus - Part 3») Segunda temporada (días 44 a 67) sobre El Cisne. ]] Tras rescatar a Aaron y devolvérselo a Claire, parece que Charlie se ganó su corazón. En las cuevas, esperando que Jack llegara con noticias de la escotilla, Claire le curó las heridas causadas por las trampas de Danielle y vio entonces la estatua que Charlie encontró en la selva, sin saber lo que contenía. Al regresar Jack, Charlie notó que Arzt no volvió con ellos, y se enteró por Jack que Arzt no había sobrevivido. Charlie también discutió con Shannon, quien decía que había visto a Walt en la selva. Charlie no le creyó, y siguió declarando que los Otros no existían. («Man of Science, Man of Faith») («Adrift») Tras abrir la escotilla, Charlie estuvo «fuera del grupo», ya que nadie, ni siquiera Hurley, le contó qué pasaba. Entonces siguió a Locke, y cuando fue descubierto, decidió obtener información. Locke le contó acerca de Desmond, el Cisne, el ordenador y la tarea de Hurley de organizar la comida. Charlie inmediatamente buscó a Hurley, y le pidió un poco de la mantequilla de cacahuete hallada en el Cisne. Hurley se negó y Charlie se enfrentó con él, diciéndole que pensaba que era su amigo. Después de que Hurley tomara una decisión, Charlie obtuvo por fin un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete que compartió con Claire. («Everybody Hates Hugo») Después de que Eko descubriera que Charlie tenía una de las figuras de la Virgen María, obligó a Charlie a llevarlo hasta la avioneta en la selva. En el camino, el Monstruo se enfrentó cara a cara con Eko, mientras Charlie se subía a un árbol. Charlie presenció este enfrentamiento, siendo el tercer sobreviviente en ver al Monstruo. Charlie y Eko encontraron finalmente el cuerpo de Yemi en el aeroplano estrellado, así como el resto de las estatuas de vírgenes. Antes de quemar el avión, Eko le dió a Charlie una estatua, para reemplazar la que le había roto. Charlie, por otra parte, tenía todo un alijo de estas figuras en la selva, donde las mantenía escondidas. Claire, que se enteró de la heroína escondida en las estatuas, creyó que Charlie volvía a consumir drogas y lo echó de la tienda, porque no lo quería cerca del bebé. («The 23rd Psalm») Mientras Charlie luchaba con su aislamiento obligado, tuvo sueños vívidos donde salvaba a Aaron. Estos sueños eran similares a los tenidos por Locke y Eko en la Isla. Dirigiéndose a un hoyo que había hecho, revisó su alijo de heroína. Locke, quien sabía de la existencia de las otras estaturas, sorprendió a Charlie, las recogió y guardó en el cuarto de armas del Cisne. Convencido que debía bautizar al bebé, Charlie inició un incendio en el campamento para crear confusión y así llevarse a Aaron hasta el agua. Claire lo vió, sin embargo, e intentó convencerlo de que la estaba hiriendo, en lugar de ayudarla. Charlie le dió el bebé a Claire, Locke golpeó a Charlie repetidamente. Charlie se quedó en el agua, abandonado por sus amigos. («Fire + Water») Con la ayuda de Charlie, Sawyer logró recuperar la heroína cuando estafó a los sobrevivientes para obtener el control de las armas. En esta estafa, Charlie atacó a Sun por detrás, y la arrastró hasta la selva luego de cubrirle la cabeza. Ambos intentaban aparentar un falso ataque de los Otros, obligando a Locke que sospechara de los demás sobrevivientes que querían usar este «ataque» como excusa para controlar el armamento. Charlie luego confesó que la única razón por la que ayudó a Sawyer era para hacer sentirse estúpido a Locke. («The Long Con») Pareciera que el nuevo «mentor» y amigo de Charlie era Sayid. Tras capturar a un hombre, llamado Henry Gale, Sayid lo llevó al Cisne y lo interrogó, creyendo que era uno de los Otros. Aunque Sayid estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto, Jack y Locke no estaban de acuerdo. Después del interrogatorio, Sayid habló con Charlie en la playa, diciéndole que los demás habían olvidado lo que los Otros les habían hecho - cómo secuestraron a Claire y colgaron a Charlie de un árbol. Luego le preguntó a Charlie si él lo había olvidado, una pregunta que pareció acercar a Charlie y Sayid. («One of Them») Charlie ayudó a Sayid a construir un comedor, cuando Ana Lucía los interrumpió, y contó a Sayid que el prisionero había dibujado un mapa hacia el globo -una posible prueba de que no era uno de «Ellos». En el camino hacia el otro lado de la Isla, Ana Lucía notó que Charlie llevaba un arma, que le había robado a Sawyer. Le aconsejó que le diera el arma a alguien que supiera usarla. Charlie, lleno de odio, le respondió que hasta donde él recordaba, la última vez que ella había llevado un arma mató a alguien. Decidió entregarle el arma a Sayid, y el viaje continuó. («The Whole Truth») ]] Finalmente llegaron a la selva donde Henry les dijo que estaría su globo y la tumba de su esposa. Sayid decidió dividir el área en tres secciones y así cada uno buscaría en una sección. Después de estar tres horas buscando sin encontrar nada, Sayid culpó a Ana Lucía por confiar en Henry y darle dos días para planear su escape. De repente, Charlie los llamó cuando encontró una tumba. Al examinarla, Ana Lucía notó que no estaba lloviendo en esa área. Cuando miraron hacia arriba, vieron el globo de Henry colgando de un árbol. («Lockdown») Cuando volvieron al campamento, se encontraron con Kate y Jack, y les contaron que sí corroboraron la coartada de Henry, pero que, sin embargo, siguieron explorando: dentro de la tumba no encontraron a Jennifer Gale, su supuesta esposa, sino a un hombre - un hombre que resultó ser el verdadero Henry Gale. («Lockdown») Tras regresar de la aventura, Charlie vió que Eko estaba construyendo algo. Le preguntó qué construía, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Eko, quien solo le pidió ayuda. Charlie pronto descubrió que construían una iglesia en la Isla. Una noche, Eko despertó, tomó su bastón y desapareció hasta el día siguiente. Ese día Charlie dió a Claire una caja que encontró en las provisiones enviadas, que contenía las vacunas Dharma, para ella y el bebé. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle si lo perdonaba, Michael apareció repentinamente, tras desaparecer días atrás en busca de Walt. («Dave») («?») («Three Minutes») Charlie bajó al Cisne donde encontró a Eko, introduciendo los Números en el ordenador. Eko le pidió a Charlie que le llevara sus cosas de la playa, ya que planeaba quedarse en la escotilla. Le contó a Charlie que ahora tenía una nueva tarea, y que era más importante que la iglesia. Charlie se negó a ayudar a Eko, volvió a la playa e intentó construir la iglesia él solo, como buen católico. («Three Minutes») de Charlie. ]] De pronto, Vincent apareció, sosteniendo en su boca una de las estatuas de la Virgen. Charlie lo siguió hasta la tienda de Sawyer, donde encontró el botín escondido de Sawyer y todas sus figuritas. Tomó todas las estatuas y las lanzó al océano, sellando el final de su adicción. Fue observado por Locke, quien estaba sentado en la playa. Más tarde, en el funeral de Ana Lucía y Libby, Claire tomó la mano de Charlie. Luego Sun vió un velero frente a la costa. («Three Minutes») Charlie presenció la llegada de Desmond en el bote. Al día siguiente, Charlie vió a Locke llorando en la selva y le informó del regreso de Desmond. Después de que Locke enlistara a Desmond, y dejara a Eko fuera de la sala del ordenador en el Cisne, Eko buscó la ayuda de Charlie, diciéndole que si se negaba, en 90 minutos, todos en la Isla morirían. Charlie aceptó ayudarle y lo llevó al lugar donde Hurley había escondido el resto de la dinamita de la Roca Negra. («Live Together, Die Alone») En el Cisne, Charlie intentó convencer a Locke que renunciara al plan de dejar que el contador llegara a cero, diciéndole que Eko estaba muy decepcionado y revelándole que iba a volar las compuertas de seguridad. Charlie después intentó convencer a Eko de detenerse, pero sus ruegos fueron ignorados. Cuando Eko encendió la mecha, Charlie no fue suficientemente rápido para escapar y la explosión casi lo atrapó. Charlie despertó, medio sordo, y encontró el Cisne en el modo de fallo del sistema. Vio a Desmond mientras buscaba la llave de seguridad, quien advirtió a Charlie que huyera de la estación Dharma. Charlie hizo caso del consejo e intentó llevarse a Eko, pero este se negó a irse y ordenó a Charlie que escapara. («Live Together, Die Alone») Charlie regresó al campamento parcialmente sordo, justo después de la descarga que extrañamente no presenció. Cuando Bernard le preguntó dónde estaban Eko y Locke, a Charlie le sorprendió que no hubieran regresado del Cisne. Esa noche, Claire decidió curarle las heridas y preguntarle qué pasó en la escotilla. Charlie le preguntó si quería saber acerca de la bola de fuego o del tenedor volador. Claire no lo tomó en serio y se besaron, comenzando un nuevo capítulo en su relación. («Live Together, Die Alone») Tercera temporada (días 69 a 91) . ]] A partir de este momento, la relación entre Charlie y Claire siguió floreciendo. Fueron vistos cogidos de la mano y besándose (en escenas eliminadas). Cuando Locke quedó mudo al regresar al campamento tras la implosión del Cisne, Charlie se quedó custodiando fuera de la cabaña de sudación tal como Locke le pidió. Fue con Locke en busca de Eko, quien había sido arrastrado a una cueva por un oso polar. Locke logró rescatar a Eko, y él y Charlie lo llevaron de vuelta a la playa. Luego de esta aventura, Locke y Charlie no se volvieron a ver juntos. Al día siguiente, Desmond le pidió inquietamente a Claire que se mudara de tienda y fuera a la playa por un rato, así podría arreglarle el techo. Al ser rechazado, Desmond construyó un pararrayos con un palo de golf cerca de la tienda. Pronto comenzó a llover, y el techo de Claire colapsó. Charlie corrió a refugiarse con ella y el bebé. Justo entonces, un rayo cayó en el pararrayos. Charlie primero miró alrededor, abismado, pero luego observó confundido a Desmond. Cuando Sayid regresó al campamento, Charlie y Hurley lo llevaron hasta el malherido Eko. Cuando la tienda de Eko comenzó a incendiarse misteriosamente, Charlie y Hurley lo sacaron de allí y lo recostaron en la playa. Voltearon por un momento, entonces Eko huyó hacia la selva. Intentaron encontrarlo al día siguiente, pero sin éxito. Un par de días después, Charlie y Hurley estaban distribuyendo el alijo de Sawyer con los demás supervivientes, cuando Desmond les pidió con inquietud que lo acompañaran a la selva. Allí, se encontraron con Locke y Sayid, quienes les dijeron que el Sr. Eko murió a manos del Monstruo. Locke les dijo que las personas acudirían a ellos luego de regarse la noticia, y que sería su trabajo mantener a los otros supervivientes calmados. Justo entonces, Desmond comenzó a mirar alrededor y corrió hacia la playa mientras los demás lo seguían. Se lanzó al agua y rescató a Claire, que se ahogaba. Charlie intentó ayudar, pero Desmond lo apartó del camino y llevó él mismo a Claire hasta su tienda. Charlie no entendía cómo Desmond supo que Claire se ahogaba, pero Hurley le dijo que en su opinión, Desmond veía el futuro. Hurley y Charlie decidieron descubrir cómo Desmond pudo hacer lo que hizo. Al no obtener ayuda de Locke, decidieron emborrachar a Desmond con whisky y así solicitar respuestas. . ]] Tras estar de juerga toda la noche con él, comenzaron a preguntarle cómo pudo salvar a Claire del rayo y de ahogarse. Desmond obstinadamente evadió las preguntas y se alejó. Frustrado, Charlie fue tras él y lo llamó cobarde. Desmond inmediatamente volteó y lo derribó, gritándole que no sabía por lo que él había pasado luego de girar la llave. Hurley los separó y juntos llevaron a Desmond de vuelta a su tienda. Charlie y Desmond se disculparon el uno al otro, y Charlie preguntó a Desmond una vez más qué pasó. Desmond contó a Charlie que construyó el pararrayos para salvarlo a él de ser electrocutado y saltó al agua para salvarlo a él, no a Claire (ya que Charlie se ahogó intentando sacar a Claire en la visión inicial de Desmond), y que creía que la muerte inminente de Charlie era el inevitable fin. En los días posteriores, Charlie cayó en una gran depresión por lo de su destino. Hurley, viendo el problema en que estaba Charlie, hizo varios intentos por animarlo, el primero de los cuales falló. Charlie enfrentó a Desmond de nuevo, exigiéndole saber cómo iba a morir, pero Desmond no cooperó y no le dijo nada. Cuando Hurley encontró la furgoneta Dharma en la selva, intentó convencer a Charlie y otros de los supervivientes para repararla, pero solo Jin lo acompañó, y Sawyer, sobornado por unas cervezas, se les unió luego. Charlie parecía inconsolable, hasta que vio cuán animado estaba Hurley; decidió ir con él y tentar al destino. , Sawyer y Jin contemplando un precipicio |220px]] Charlie, Jin, Sawyer y Hurley empujaron la van hasta el borde de un peligroso precipicio. Hurley propuso encenderla después de empujarla colina abajo y Charlie se le unió como copiloto. Tras un acelerado descenso, parecía que iban a colisionar contra un montón de rocas, cuando Hurley logró encender el auto. Charlie y Hurley lo celebraron con alegría y Jin, Vincent y Sawyer se les unieron, y el grupo dio un paseo mientras se divertían. Charlie volvió al campamento y se reunió con Claire. Se sentaron juntos, riendo mientras Charlie contaba su aventura. Dos días después, Charlie preparó un día elaborado y romántico para Claire. Pidieron a Sun y Jin que cuidaran a Aaron mientras ellos iban a un picnic junto a la playa. Cuando estaban a punto de comenzar, Desmond apareció e intentó convencer a Charlie de que lo acompañara para que pudieran hablar. Convenientemente, Claire tuvo la idea de atrapar gaviotas y atarles mensajes de auxilio en las patas. Desmond se le acercó a Charlie y le contó que si ayudaba a Claire moriría. («Par Avion») Esto asombró a Charlie, quien luego inventó excusas para no participar en el plan de Claire. Al principio, Claire se sintió herida y asombrada del extraño comportamiento de Charlie, pero luego comenzó a sospechar de sus conversaciones con Desmond, así que decidió seguir a Desmond y obligarlo a decirle la verdad. («Par Avion») Una vez que Claire entendió, volvió con Charlie y se disculpó con él. Le dijo que cuidaría de él y que pasarían por todo el problema juntos. Al final del día, ambos fueron a atar en la gaviota la nota que Claire había escrito, y la liberaron. («Par Avion») Más tarde, Charlie intervino en la misión de intentar averiguar qué les había pasado a Nikki y a Paulo. Él, Sawyer, Jin, Sun y Hurley reúnen pruebas para intentar averiguar lo que supuestamente les había matado. Sun menciona que los Otros podrían estar involucrados, ya que la habían atacado a ella. Charlie se siente culpable y confiesa que fue él el que la secuestró, y que la idea fue de Sawyer. Después es visto en el funeral de Nikki y Paulo. («Exposé») Al día siguiente, estaba en el banquete que había montado Sawyer. Le felicitó por todo lo que había hecho, y reveló sin querer que no iba a haber ninguna votación para desterrarle. («Left Behind») Los siguientes días trascurrieron tranquilamente para Charlie. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Claire, e incluso empezó a componer otra vez. Sin embargo, fue un shock para él encontrar a Claire muy enferma en su tienda. Ese día cuidó de ella y de Aaron. («One of Us») Más tarde, Charlie estaba escribiendo canciones en una libreta de la Perla cuando Desmond fue a pedirle que le acompañara, que iban a ir de camping. Charlie, sin embargo, sospechaba que estaba relacionado con los flashes que veía Desmond. Charlie acompañó a Desmond, Hurley y Jin en su viaje a través de la Isla. Desmond reveló que había tenido una visión en la que alguien llegaba a la Isla y los cuatro tenían que ir a rescatarle. Mientras estaban en la playa, a la altura del cable, vieron cómo un helicóptero se estrellaba en el océano y vieron cómo el piloto saltaba en paracaídas. A la mañana siguiente se adentraron en la Isla para buscar al paracaidista. Desmond no reveló que su visión incluía la muerte de Charlie al ser alcanzado en el cuello por una flecha (presumiblemente una de las trampas de Rousseau). En el último segundo, Desmond avisa a Charlie y le tira al suelo, salvando su vida una vez más. Charlie se da cuenta de que Desmond sabía que iba a pasar, y se enfrenta a él por no decírselo. Desmond se enfada, y le contesta que no para de salvarle la vida, y que no va a servir de nada, porque al final va a morir. Entonces Jin encuentra al misterioso paracaidista. («Catch-22») Charlie, Hurley y Jin extienden el paracaídas mientras Desmond sube al árbol para liberarle. La cogen, y descubren que está viva. Sin embargo, también descubren que ha sido seriamente herida mientras caía, y que morirá si no recibe ayuda médica enseguida. En ese momento aparece Mikhail, y con su ayuda consiguen salvarla. En contra de la opinión de Charlie, Desmond deja marcharse a Mikhail vivo. («D.O.C.») Como no confía en Jack, Desmond convence a Jin, Hurley y a Charlie para que mantengan la presencia de Naomi en secreto, aunque pronto todo el mundo se entera, primero Sayid, luego Kate y, finalmente, Jack y Juliet. («The Brig») de Charlie y Claire. ]] Mientras Jack está explicando sus planes para combatir a los Otros, Charlie se da cuenta de que Desmond está teniendo una de sus visiones. Al principio Desmond lo niega, pero después le confiesa que en sus visiones veía a Claire y a Aaron subiendo a un helicóptero, pero que Charlie tiene que morir para que eso pase. Después, cuando Juliet les dice que existe el Espejo, Desmond le dice a Charlie que es él el que tiene que ir a la estación, que apagará un interruptor y después se ahogará. Charlie se ofrece voluntario, y empieza a hacer una lista de los cinco momentos más felices de su vida. («Greatest Hits») Mientras los supervivientes preparan su trampa para los Otros e irse a la torre de radio, Desmond y Charlie cogen la canoa de Alexandra y siguen el cable hasta la estación. Tras darle a Desmond la lista para que se la dé a Claire, el escocés se ofrece voluntario para ir en lugar de Charlie. Este parece aceptar, pero deja inconsciente a Desmond con un remo y se tira al agua. Va buceando hasta la estación, y cuando entra se da cuenta de que no está hundida, como le había dicho Juliet. Empieza a chillar de felicidad cuando se da cuenta de que no ha muerto. En ese momento aparecen Greta y Bonnie. Las dos mujeres le interrogan, y él revela que ha sido Juliet la que les ha hablado sobre esa estación. Mikhail es enviado allí (no sin antes tener un encontronazo con Desmond). Una vez en la estación, Mikhail recibe la orden de Ben de matar a Charlie y a las mujeres. Dispara y mata a Greta, y hiere a Bonnie. Desmond sale de donde estaba escondido y dispara a Mikhail. Charlie insiste en que necesitan a Bonnie viva para que les dé el código del equipo de bloqueo. Bonnie les dice que el código es la canción «Good Vibrations», de los Beach Boys, ya que el Espejo fue programado por un músico. Charlie introduce el código y consigue desactivar el bloqueo. Casi inmediatamente, entra una llamada de Penny, que habla brevemente con Charlie. Penelope le dice que no sabe nada de ningún barco ni de Naomi. Empieza a llamar a Desmond, pero entonces ve a Mikhail (vivo) fuera de la ventana de «El Espejo» con una granada. Mientras Desmond corre para hablar con Penny, Charlie se da cuenta de que para salvar a Desmond de la granda debe encerrarse en la sala de comunicaciones y dejar a Desmond fuera. La granada explota y el agua empieza a entrar. Desmond intenta entrar en la sala, pero la puerta está sellada. En un último intento de comunicarse con Desmond, Charlie se escribe en la mano: «No es el barco de Penny». Desmond lo lee, y Charlie se separa del cristal con la sensación del deber cumplido. Su último acto antes de morir es santiguarse. Charlie, tras 93 días en la isla, muere. Posmuerte Desmond volvió a la playa con la noticia de la muerte de Charlie y su mensaje final. El grupo se dirigió entonces a la torre de radio para advertir a Jack, incoscientes de que este ya había llamado al carguero. Cuando los dos grupos se reunieron, Hurley le contó la muerte de Charlie a una afligida Claire y fue su muerte la que hizo que Hurley y Claire se pusieran del lado de Locke cuando el grupo se dividió en dos. Después de que la casa de Claire en los barracones fuera volada por un cohete RPG, Claire creyó que Sawyer era Charlie y le llamó por este nombre, mientras Sawyer la ponía a salvo. ]] Tiempo después del rescate de los 6 de Oceanic, Charlie se le empezó a aparecer a Hurley, al parecer con mensajes desde el Más Allá. Hurley le vio por primera vez en un supermercado, de pie junto a los Ho-Hos. Hurley se quedó tan sorprendido por la aparición de Charlie que huyó, provocando el caos mientras salía a trompicones de la tienda hasta llegar a su Camaro. Su huída evolucionó en una genuina persecución de coches con la policía de Los Angeles detrás. Una vez detenido en la estación de policía, Hurley tuvo una alucinación de Charlie ahogándose con las palabras «te necesitan» escritas en su mano. Este giro de eventos traumatizó tanto a Hurley, que le hizo querer volver al Instituto Mental Santa Rosa. Charlie, con forma plenamente corpórea, visitó a Hurley en el instituto mental, puede que incluso visible para uno de los pacientes. Hurley dijo que Charlie estaba muerto, a lo que Charlie respondió: «Estoy muerto, pero también estoy aquí». Charlie le dijo a Hurley que «ellos» le necesitan, posiblemente refiriéndose a las personas que todavía quedan en la Isla. Hurley repitió «No estás aquí» varias veces mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta cinco. Cuando los abrió, Charlie había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Flash sideways Sexta temporada (2004) Vuelo 815 thumb|200px|[[Charlie a punto de morir en el avión. ]] A mitad del vuelo, Charlie se tragó su alijo de heroína en uno de los servicios del avión de la sección media. Estuvo en el baño durante media hora antes de llamar la atención del personal de la aerolínea, que pidieron la ayuda de Jack Shephard cuando notaron que algo iba mal. Cuando Charlie no respondía a los golpes en la puerta, Sayid Jarrah la derrumbó de una patada. Charlie estaba inconsciente, y los intentos para reanimarlo eran inútiles hasta que Jack fue capaz de sacar la bolsita de plástico alojada en la garganta de Charlie. Después de despertarse, Charlie en lugar de agradecérselo, afirmó que estaba «destinado a morir». Le esposaron y fue detenido cuando el avión aterrizó. Liam lo fue a buscar a la comisaría. thumb|200px|left|Charlie habla con [[Desmond en el bar.]] Es sacado de la cárcel por Desmond, quién lo iba a buscar para levarlo a un concierto organizado por Daniel Widmore. Charlie no le prestó atención a Desmond y pasó por una calle llena de autos sin miedo a morir. Al cruzar se metió a un bar y pidió una cerveza. Luego Desmond llego y también pidió una. Charlie le pregunta a Desmond si es feliz, y Desmond comienza a hablar todas las cosas materiales que posee, pero Charlie dice que está hablando de algo espectacular: el amor. Charlie le dice a Desmond que estaba a punto de morir en un avión ahogado por heroína cuando de pronto vio a una mujer hermosa y rubia. Pero le dice que se sintió demasiado real. Entonces Desmond le dice a Charlie que lo real es elegir entre ir al concierto o quedarse en el bar. En camino al concierto, Charlie le ofrece a Desmond elegir entre salir del vehículo o dejar que este le muestre de lo que está hablando. Desmond no tiene tiempo para decidir, cuando Charlie mueve rápidamente el volante haciendo que el vehículo en donde se encuentran se caiga al mar. Desmond logra salir del auto, e intenta sacar a Charlie del vehículo, quien pone su mano en el vidrio haciéndole ver lo que se refería. Luego Charlie aparece corriendo en el hospital y Desmond comienza a perseguirlo. Al alcanzarlo, le pregunta a Charlie quién es Penny y le dice que vio «algo». Charlie le dice que lo deje tranquilo, y que comience a preocuparse sobre esa «Penny». thumb|200px|Charlie se reencuentra con [[Claire y Aaron.]] Charlie se encuentra drogado y alcoholizado en un motel, cuando Hurley llega a buscarlo. Hurley trata de convencer a Charlie de ir al concierto, pero este se niega. Entonces Hurley le dice que lamenta que esto tenga que ser por las malas, y le dispara un dardo tranquilizante para hacer que este se desmaye. Charlie despierta en un sillón por Charlotte quién le pregunta si él es el músico. Charlie coqueteándole le pregunta que como sabe, y ella le muestra que lleva un papel pegado a su camisa que dice «músico». Charlie dice que lo último que recuerda es haber sido disparado por un hombre «gordo». Luego Charlie sale al escenario disponiéndose a tocar cuando ve a Claire y se sorprende. Entonces ve como Claire comienza a tener contracciones. Llega en medio del parto de Claire quién está siendo socorrida por Kate. Esta le pide a Charlie mantas y agua. Luego de un momento, Charlie vuelve y dice que encontró mantas pero no agua. Entonces, Claire reconoce a Charlie, y se besan apasionadamente. Luego Charlie reconoce a Aaron y la familia vuelve a estar unida. Luego aparece en la iglesia junto a Claire y los demás. Abrazando a todos y riéndose. Curiosidades Generales * Charlie ha conocido a todos los personajes principales, exceptuando a Miles, Frank, Richard e Ilana. * En los últimos momentos de la segunda y la tercera temporada, se muestra la relación de Charlie con Claire. ** Charlie y Claire son los últimos personajes vistos al final de la segunda temporada. Se besan por primera vez. ** Esto también se ve en el final de la tercera temporada. La última vez que se ven se vuelven a besar (por segunda y última vez). Aunque no es el final del capítulo, sí que está cerca del final. » en sus dedos, que posteriormente cambió a «TARDE». En , durante la escena del sueño, las letras de las vendas vuelven a cambiar a «DESTINO». * Según el cocreador de Lost Damon Lindelof, Charlie es un homenaje a Larry Underwood, el personaje de Apocalipsis, de Stephen King. ** Larry Underwood también arriesga su vida para salvar al mundo tras dejar las drogas. * Charlie lleva un anillo en su dedo medio. Al principio se creía que las iniciales D.S. se debían a su grupo, «Drive Shaft», pero en realidad es herencia de su bisabuelo Dexter Stratton. * En el episodio , cuando Hurley está saliendo del hotel, Charlie es una de las personas que está dentro del ascensor. Mientras Hurley se dirige a las escaleras de salida, Charlie grita detrás suyo: «Algunos de nosotros tenemos que coger un vuelo!». * Durante las escenas con heroína de Charlie el actor en realidad está inhalando azúcar moreno. * En el episodio en el que Charlie deja su adicción, , su camiseta cambia. En los episodios previos, Charlie solo viste su camiseta de rayas (como las de las prisiones). * El actor, Dominic Monaghan, tiene un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo que dice: Vivir es más fácil con los ojos cerrados, que es parte de la letra de «Strawberry Fields Forever» de The Beatles. Este tatuaje se convirtió también en parte de Charlie. ** Esa letra es seguida por estas líneas: Mal interpretando todo lo que ves, y más adelante, Nada es real y nada a que aferrarse. Estas letras son simbólicas para la experiencia de los sobrevivientes en Lost, y para Charlie en particular. ** Una vez, cuando le pidieron que contara, Charlie usa «polvo de azúcar» en lugar de «un-mississippi, dos-mississippi, tres-mississippi...». Esto viene del tema de The Beatles llamado «A Day in a Life» donde John Lennon cuenta con «uno, dos, polvos de azúcar, polvo de azúcar». Esta versión del tema no se escucha en el álbum lanzado, pero puede ser escuchado en la Antología de 1996, que presenta varias versiones inéditas de los temas de The Beatles. ]] * Charlie cambió la palabra de «FATE» (Destino) a «LATE» (Tarde) en las bandas de sus dedos, pero luego la volvió a cambiar a «FATE» en la escena del sueño en . * Charlie es admirador de The Kinks. ** Resulta que esa banda tiene un tema llamado «The Big Black Smoke». Las líricas en este tema tienen similitud con las cosas que han pasado en la Isla, como «el Monstruo» que a menudo aparece como humo negro e intenta llevarse a alguien. * Nunca ha oído hablar de Geronimo Jackson. * Charlie sabe nadar, al contrario de la que dijo en . * Charlie tiene miedo a las abejas. * Todas las formas en las que Charlie casi muere, coinciden con el libro Hagakure El libro del samurái. Según este libro el samuray debe estar reconciliado con la muerte y estar dispuesto a morir por su señor ya sea que le caiga un rayo, saltando en un incendio, callendo de un precipicio, ahogado, etc. Lo que es una clara referencia a este libro Hagakure. * En todos los flashes de Desmond que tienen que ver con la muerte de Charlie, el agua está presente: alcanzado por un rayo durante una tormenta, ahogado mientras intenta salvar a Claire, golpeado por las olas contra las rocas, atravesado por una flecha en el cuello mientras llueve y ahogado en el Espejo. * Una de las primeras cosas que hace Charlie cuando llega a la Isla es escribir «LATE» en sus dedos. La última cosa que hace es escribir «NOT PENNY’S BOAT» en su mano. * Charlie era la única persona que podía desactivar el equipo de bloqueo ya que era músico, estaba familiarizado con los Beach Boys y podía adivinar rápidamente las notas en el teclado. Sun también sabe música, pero no estaría muy familiarizada con la música de los Beach Boys. Esto explicaría por qué Ben estaba tan enfadado cuando se enteró de que Charlie estaba en el Espejo y por qué envió a Mikhail a matarlos a todos allí (así solo él sabría el código). * El hermano de Charlie, Liam, lidera su banda, Drive Shaft. En Flashes Before Your Eyes y Greatest Hits, Charlie está cantando en la calle la canción del grupo Oasis «Wonderwall». El cantante que lidera Oasis y el guitarrista/compositor del grupo son hermanos; y el nombre de este primero también es Liam. * Cuando Desmond vio a Charlie tocando la guitarra en las calles de Inglaterra, Charlie estaba cantando la canción de Oasis «Wonderwall». En esta canción la letra dice: «Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me» (Tal vez tu vas a ser el único que me salve». Una premonición del hecho que Desmonad salvase a Charlie en multitud de ocasiones en el futuro. Su nombre * El segundo nombre de Charlie es Hieronymus. Hieronymus (Gerónimo) es la versión latina de Jerome, que es griego para «nombre sagrado». ** Fue San Gerónimo quien hizo la traducción de la Biblia al latín. ** Es también el nombre del duque y pintor surrealista Hieronymus Bosch, famoso por su representación de demonios. ** Las primeras seis letras Hieronymus puede desordenarse para escribir «heroin» (heroína). ** Hieronymus es también una variante de Geronimo, una referencia al grupo Geronimo Jackson. Estadísticas de los episodios * Charlie ha aparecido en 65 episodios hasta The End - Part 2 * Charlie es el octavo personaje principal en morir. * Charlie fue el segundo personaje en tener flashbacks. Ocasiones en las que casi ha muerto tuvo de Charlie. ]] Incluso antes de que Desmond empezara a tener visiones de su muerte, Charlie ya había tenido muchas aproximaciones a la muerte: * Charlie está peligrosamente cerca de la turbina que aspiró a Gary Troup. En el mismo episodio, minutos después, un trozo de chatarra ardiendo cae justo a su lado cuando el ala cae. * Durante el vuelo, Charlie se esconde en los baños de primera clase para tomar heroína. Originalmente su butaca era la 29C. Si hubiera estado en su asiento, habría sido despedido cuando el avión se partió en dos. Cuando sale del baño, un carrito de comida casi le aplasta. Además, consigue sentarse en un asiento libre de la sección central, evitando los asientos de la sección delantera. Teniendo en cuenta que todos los de la sección delantera (excepto el piloto) murieron, se puede decir que Charlie salvó su vida tres veces en apenas cinco minutos. * Charlie pisa una gran colmena de abejas . * Charlie escapa por poco cuando una cueva se derrumba mientras hablaba con Jack. Cuando vuelve a entrar a por él, vuelve a quedarse atrapado. * Ethan cuelga a Charlie por el cuello de un árbol. Jack le resucita. * Charlie pasa después de Hurley por el puente cuando están buscando a Rousseau. Justo cuando está a punto de acabar, el puente cae, y Charlie vuelve a salvarse por los pelos. * Al caer en una de las trampas de Rousseau, un montón de piedras le caen en la cabeza, durante su viaje para rescatar a Aaron. * Charlie estuvo a punto de morir dos veces en El Cisne. Primero, cuando Eko dinamitó la estación, una bola de fuego por poco le alcanza, y se encontraba en la estación cuando Desmond giró la llave de emergencia. *Cuando Desmond empezó a tener premoniciones, muchas de ellas mostraban a Charlie en situaciones en las que moría: ** Desmond le salvó con un pararrayos de que un rayo le electrocutase . ** Desmond salvó a Claire de ahogarse para que Charlie no se ahogara tratando de salvarla a ella ** Desmond evitó que Charlie fuese a buscar un pájaro para que no se rompiera el cuello contra unas rocas . ** Desmond tiro a Charlie antes de que una flecha le atravesara el cuello . * En la realidad alternativa, Jack le salvó de morir al sacarle la bolsita de heroína que se había tragado y atascado en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Reparto adicional ]] *Jeremy Shada interpretó al joven Charlie en y . Preguntas sin responder Pace, Charlie Pace, Charlie Pace, Charlie P P